I Do Want a Say in Where We Are Going
by consultations
Summary: Prequel to 'I Did Really Appreciate the Bananas' with The Doctor, Rose, Donna and the newly named Adam
1. Chapter 1

**A prequel to 'I Did Really Appreciate the Bananas' set at the end of Journey's End. **

Donna and the new blue suit Doctor sat in the TARDIS waiting for the real Doctor and his companion to come back inside. Rose and The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS with Rose's mother discussing the situation at hand.

"I'm staying with him mum." Rose said to her forcing the tears back into her head.

Jackie looked a Rose for a moment before glaring at The Doctor. She probed him in the chest which made him step back in pain and shock.

"You take care of her, you hear me?" Jackie scolding him poking him once again. "You better not hurt her again, or I will pull apart universes and give you a good old slap." She threatened him.

The Doctor winced as she poked him again. He didn't want another Jackie Tyler slap. The TARDIS made a noise of protest, not wanting to stay here any longer.

"We've got to go." He said mostly to Rose.

"I love you mum." Rose said and pulled her mother into a hug.

"I'll just wait in the TARDIS for you." The Doctor said retreating the scene.

He slipped inside his blue box and walked over to Donna and his twin who were watching the scene on the monitor.

Rose let her mother go both of them had slight tears rolling down their eyes.

"I'll miss you, Rose." Jackie said. "I'll tell your brother about you and everything. I love you, Sweetie."

"Love you too, mum." Rose said again before walking back into the TARDIS.

The new new Doctor sent them back to their universe as soon as Rose shut the door. All their heads perked up to look at her, to see if she was alright. She walked up the ramp and saw them all looking at her.

Donna and the blue suit Doctor dismissed her once they got a glance at how sad the Doctor was looking at the moment.

"Rose?" He asked from across the room.

"I'm fine." She said to him then grinned. "allons-y."

The Doctor ran up to her crushing her in a hug. He spun her around out of joy that she was there with him forever. Like she said she would be. He pressed his lips to hers once he feet touched the ground. Forgetting everything that was wrong with doing so.

The kiss was light at first. A sample of sorts. Rose's arms went around his neck not wanting to let him go any further from her. The kiss easily deepened, the Doctor nor Rose caring if Donna or blue suit saw them.

Rose had to be the one of pull away to breathe, but she didn't let him move his head away from her. With their foreheads pressed together grinning wildly, the two forgot that there were two people watching them.

The blue suit Doctor coughed awkwardly and Rose gasped realizing it all and let her arms fall to her sides. The Doctor took a step away from her, both of them going red in the face.

"Right." The Doctor said running over to the console and flipping buttons. "Where to? New Earth? Clom? Dare I say it, Skaro?" He asked nervously. "and oh, you're going to need a name, I'm the Doctor around here." He said to his twin.

"I'll be John Smith then." Blue suit said.

"Oh, then what am I going to use as a alias?" The Doctor asked not liking the idea. "Pick another."

the meta crisis Doctor turned to Donna. "Pick a name for me Donna." he stated.

"What? why?" she asked.

"You were there when I... appeared. Name me. Besides I am partly you, like a mother to me... but not." he declared.

"I always did like the name Adam." Donna said shyly.

"Adam!" He said and turned to the Doctor. "Adam's alright? Adam Smith... Has a nice ring to it. I like it."

Rose smiled at his tone.

"Adam's a wonderful name." Rose said to him.

He winked at her. The Doctor glared at him and put his arms around Rose protectively.

"By the way, I'm not attracted to her." Adam said to the Doctor.

"I know. I can't help but worry." He muttered to him. "Last thing I want is to be humiliated by myself."

Donna pulled Adam by the sleeve. "We'll just leave you two alone then." She said tugging him to the library. Leaving Rose and the Doctor alone.

His arms were still around her from behind but he didn't really notice it. She tilted her head towards him slightly trying to look at his expression. He was confused, until he caught her looking then he look curious.

"Rose," He started, leaning his cheek on her shoulder. "I'm guessing, and I'm usually right about these things, that you are not opposed to me being this close to you and therefore wouldn't mind if we perhaps headed down the hall and to the left until we reach the last bedroom so I could kiss you again?"

"What are you proposing Doctor?" Rose asked him lifting her eyebrows at him even if he couldn't see her.

"just the fact that I can quite literally smell the hormones your body is giving off and it is driving me mental." He mentioned to her. He thought he better go on from that statement. "Which leads to the matter of what we're going to do about it, because Rose Tyler I love you... and I know you love me, so can we please start heading down the hall and to the left?"

He sighed and his breath washed over Rose's neck making her tense up and goosebumps started to form. she leaned against his body when he kissed her neck. Slowly but surely he made his way to her ear lobe grazing it with his teeth slightly before speaking.

"So what do you say then, Rose?" he whispered to her.

"What's at the end of the hall?" She questioned him with all the strength she had not to thrown him against the console in lust, or would it be love?

"My bedroom." he stated rubbing his nose against her jaw lightly making her skin tingle.

"Why can't we head to my own bedroom?" She asked smiling holding her tongue between her teeth.

The Doctor lifted his head away from her and looked down at her as she looked up with a playing look upon her face.

"No one knows where my room is, except Adam, but he knows what my intents are, I can feel the connection between our minds, and he wouldn't dare go near it." He told her.

His hands unwrapped her waist and she frowned a little at the separation between them. However his one hand trailed across her back to hold her hand, still hoping she would accept his invitation.

"He can see inside your mind then?" She asked a bit worried.

"We're both closing each other out so I can't at the moment and neither can he." He explained. He jerked his head to the hall. "So bedroom?"

Rose grinned and nodded at him. He grinned back and pulled her down the hall. They turned left and didn't make it to the bedroom at the end of the hall. The Doctor pressed Rose against the hallway. His hands linked with hers as he kissed her unable to hold his joy. His tie was off when they hit his bedroom door and Rose draped it over the door knob before the Doctor pulled her in and closed the door behind her.

Rose was able to look at the large, unused room for about a second before she turned towards the Doctor. He kissed her all the while pushing her towards the large bed in the middle. She removed his jacket and he easily removed hers before she fell onto her back against the soft mattress.

He hovered her kissing and nipping at her neck as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Once she got the last button he pulled her up so he could remove her shirt. He tossed it onto the floor somewhere out of his way and his own shirt followed as he threw it off.

He kicked off his shoes all the while Rose watching him, her tongue caught in her teeth as she beamed with excitement at the whole situation. Before he could remove his pants Rose pulled him towards the bed capturing his mouth with hers and flipping them around so she was sitting on top of him.

She sat up and laughed out of complete joy.

"why are you laughing?" he asked her as his fingers lightly played with her hands that were supporting her on him.

"I just thought this wouldn't ever happen." She said quietly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Far from you starting it, too."

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked annoyed. "I was hoping something else would be on your mind, something other than the mechanics of how we got in this position."

"You're being rude again." She reminded him.

"good." He said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm going to bite your tongue off if you keep doing that." She threatened him.

He squinted his eyes and kept his tongue out and Rose leaned back down and bit it and he smiled before rolling them over.

Hours later Rose shifted in the very comfortable bed getting closer to her new found lover. They were dressed to an extent. He had his boxers on while Rose had her knickers and his shirt on. She rolled up the sleeves and only a few buttons done up keeping the shirt on. The Doctor threw the covers over them as Rose twisted her foot in between in legs and around the closest leg to her. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace as she cuddled halfway on his chest.

The Doctor played with her hair listening to her steady breathing against his chest. "Rose?" He asked timidly.

"hmm?" She asked turning her head up to find his chin tilted upwards. He didn't dare look at her as much as he wanted to. He might coward out of the task at hand.

"Would you like to marry me?" He asked swallowing.

"Do I have to get up so you can put a ring on my finger?" she asked him lazily tilting her head back down so she was comfy.

"Not until tomorrow. I just wanted to know your opinion before I get down on one knee." He shrugged.

"I'd like that." She yawned.

"Rose, before you sleep, I want to let you know that you're beautiful and I love you." He said resting his chin on his head.

"I love you too, Doctor." She mumbled against his chest giving him a slight kiss before settling into his arms to sleep.

The Doctor smiled at himself for his bravery and closed his eyes to sleep peacefully in a long time...


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke against The Doctor's chest the next morning and grinned. Carefully she lifted herself up to see if he was still sleeping. He was and she smiled sweetly. He looked so peaceful and untroubled when he slept. Human almost. She kissed his shoulder and slowly got up leaving a bare space where she slept that night in between his side and arm.

Rose covered him up with the blanket and folded up his suit and put it on his side table for when he woke up. She picked up her pants and slipped them on before gathering the rest of her clothes and wandering throughout the halls to her bedroom, or hopefully old room to find the clothes she left there before she was sucked into the parallel world. Rose walked pleasantly down the hall marvelling the scene in what seemed forever.

"Good night then?" Donna asked from down the hall.

Rose perked her head up to see the red head leaning against the wall and Adam soon popped his head from around the corner. He grinned.

"yeah." Rose agreed and continued towards them. They were hanging across from her old room, which wasn't very surprising if they wanted details on what happened.

"Good." Donna agreed. "We had a lovely time as well."

"Is the Doctor awake yet?" Adam asked.

"No, he's still sleeping." Rose answered. "I was going to get dressed and head back to wake him... You leave him alone." Rose pointed a finger at Adam.

He nodded almost scared of her. Rose opened her bedroom door, turning away from her friends.

"Did he propose?" Adam asked shyly just before Rose slipped into her bedroom.

"kind of." She shrugged turning towards them. "he said he would do a proper job today of it."

Donna gasped at the news and grinned. "Congratulations, Rose."

"Good for him." Adam smiled. "Let's go find some place to go today, Donna."

He pulled her down the hall. Rose entered her old room just like how she left it. She smiled, he'd been in here since she left. Her shirt, the one that she wore to New Earth, was laying on the bed like it was forgotten. She picked it up to be stained with tears and threw it into the hamper with the rest of her dirty clothes.

Rose got changed into jeans and a t-shirt and quickly headed back to the Doctor. He was in the same spot that she left him in, which was a good sign. Rose leaned over onto his side of the bed and whispered his name to him.

"Hey Doctor." she said. She poked him a little in the chest. He squirmed. "hey handsome." she said.

The Doctor groaned and turned his head to the side, listening to her voice. She kissed his lips and he smiled from underneath her.

"Morning sleepyhead." She said letting his mouth go.

"Is this how I'll be greeted every morning?" He asked. He noticed her wardrobe change. "You're clothed."

"Indeed I am." Rose said. "Get up, Adam is sending us somewhere..."

"I much prefer it when you're unclothed." The Doctor mentioned as he sat up and pushed his hands through his hair. "Oh, right, marriage!"

Remembering what he asked last night, The Doctor jumped out of bed and quickly got changed in his brown suit and a new shirt and tie. His feet were still bare but Rose didn't care about that. She watched him reach into his side table drawer and pull out a ring.

The Doctor walked around the bed to her and dropped to his knees. "Rose Marion Tyler, I love you a lot and since there isn't any other way that I can tie down this relationship for it to be some how normal, I'm scared to lose you to someone else, or even myself for that matter, so Rose, will you marry me?" The Doctor babbled.

He held up the ring to her. It was very beautiful in Rose's mind. Gold with Rose's carved into the sides, a sparkling diamond in the middle. He slid it upon her finger and Rose pulled him to her height.

"It's beautiful." She said staring down at her hand.

"It was my mother's. Funny isn't it, she always said Rose's were my favourite as a child." He said quietly.

Rose beamed for a moment looking down at her ring. She suddenly grasped his jacket tugging him to her. Her mouth pressed against his in a desperate attempt to express the emotion she was feeling at the time. He was shocked at her actions but soon wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him.

He let her mouth go but continued down her neck planting soft kisses where he left a bruise the night before.

"Doctor, as much as I'd like you to continue..." Rose whispered. "Adam is at the controls of the TARDIS, and I do want a say in where we are going."

The Doctor straightened up and took Rose's hand and they ran to the control room to begin their many adventures.


End file.
